


It is a lovely morning in Amity Park and you are a horrible Phoenix.

by QueenSonoko



Category: Danny Phantom, 怪盗ジョーカー | Kaitou Joker | Mysterious Joker
Genre: Ghosts, How Do I Tag, akai does not know how to human, akai is a cryptid, might add more if i feel like it, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSonoko/pseuds/QueenSonoko
Summary: Phantom Phoenix Au on tumblr!Akai tries to hero in amity park, with mixed results.
Kudos: 10





	It is a lovely morning in Amity Park and you are a horrible Phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> so kaitou joker has taken over my life once more. saw the phantom phoenix au of it hand had to write something. not sure if ill write more oneshots but i might!

The newspaper said it all, really. ‘Ghost or human? A bird themed hero rises!’ in big bold text, along with a blurry photo of a winged humanoid.

Danny groaned inwardly. He had hoped that they would have a little more time to train Akai before the press got to him. No doubt this was all over the internet too. Well, luckily Akai had enough time to get used to basic hero work.

Said hero trainee was currently walking down the stairs, yawning. “Alarm clocks are a genius invention.” The alien commented, stretching.

Danny sighed, handing over the paper and a coffee “Looks like a new hero has been photographed.”

Akai hummed, taking both “Darn, I wanted to keep the secrecy game going for longer.” He swirled the coffee around in its mug, unbothered by the scalding heat “No water in this, right?”

“You mess up ONE time…” Danny grumbled “It’s made with milk now.”

“Perfect.” Akai said as he pulled out a spicy flavor packet and stirred it in with the boiling liquid, much to Danny’s disgust.

Jazz entered at that moment. “Hey Akai. Ready for school?”

“Yes, the bags by the door.” Answered Akai, halfway done with the cup. he wordlessly handed over the paper and downed the rest. “Coffee may not have the intended effect on me, but it is an interesting flavor.”

Danny chuckled “You make yours with spicy flakes, of course it’s weird.”

Akai simply shrugged, and Jazz looked up from the paper “Looks like mom and dad have already made a statement on this ‘new ghost’.”

“Already?” Danny asked. “No wonder they were so fired up last night…”

Jazz nodded. “An exclusive interview at that…” She handed the paper back to Danny. “Sam and Tucker have probably seen it, but just in case.”

Danny shrugged as he took it. “Almost time to go anyway.” He stood up, along with Jazz and Akai.

* * *

Akai found school incredibly dull, in all honesty. His favorite part was history, correcting things that were wrong. He didn’t particularly care if they believed him or if his grades suffered, the look on their faces were well worth it.

Besides, this was just part of the role in being a superhero. Secret identities were fun, and he enjoyed the game of it.

It was, of course, interrupted by ghosts.

He tapped his fingers against the wood, careful not to scorch it as he set his hand alight. The fire alarm sounded as expected, and there were no witnesses.

Well, there was one witness, but nobody would believe Wes. It was amusing to taunt that human.

Akai separated from the crowd, transforming once he was alone.

Floating to the roof, Phoenix spotted a rotund ghost attacking Phantom with… meat? This must have been the Lunch Lady ghost he had been briefed on.

Phoenix grinned. This was a new one then!

He flapped over to Phantom, lazily dodging any stray blasts that flew his way

“It’s a good thing you’re here.” Phantom commented, dodging a wave of meat “This is not a _deli_ ghtful first bout.”

Phoenix tilted his head, puzzled. “Why did you pronounce it- ah, I suppose it does not matter.” He lifted a fist and shouted: “Phoenix Arrow!”, materializing a bow from purple fire. Phoenix notched an arrow he had also conjured from flame and aimed it towards the ghost

Phantom laughed, impressed. “Alright! Prepare to be toasted, Lunch Lady!”

Akai tapped his chin “Ah! Like bread!” He proclaimed in perceived understanding. He witnessed Danny sigh audibly and move on.

Various foods flew towards them, and Akai took the moment to fire, his bow lighting up in an x shape before the arrow soared straight to the ghost, piercing several foods before striking her in the arm. It was not as deep as it could have been, the meat it had sailed through caused the arrow to stop before it even reached what would have been bone in a normal human, but it was enough.

The woman shrieked “Why you- “

Danny laughed “Looks like it’s a she’s kebab!”

Akai blinked “Right, a quip…” A wave of meat struck him in the face before he could finish the thought.

“You children need more _protein_!” The ghost cackled as the food restrained Phoenix.

Akai was decidedly unimpressed. He yawned. “I don’t particularly _need_ human sustenance, but it is rather fun to eat.” Purple flame erupted from his body, burning the surrounding food to a crisp and leaving a sizable scorch mark on the wall behind him and floor beneath him.

The woman was furious, crashing pots and pans in any direction “YOU WASTE FOOD!”

Danny muttered to himself “So do you, Lunch Lady…”

Another wave of meat streamed past the two, barely hitting them. Phoenix plucked a slab of meat from the attack and examined it. “Ah, humans call this a T-bone steak, correct?”

Phantom blinked “You mean they have _that_ and give us mystery meat? Tuckers going to have a fit.”

Phoenix shrugged, a wave of purple fire washing over the steak from his hands. Once the fire disappeared, the food was cooked perfectly. “I suppose I will have to taste it later.” He stored it away in some Tupperware that he had borrowed, placing that in a hidden pocket.

Several traded blows later, Phantom floated closer to phoenix. “Hey, I have an idea…” A few moments of whispering later, Phoenix nodded.

He flapped within earshot of the ghost. “The question: what will we do after this? 1, fight another food themed ghost. 2, try out some of the school food. 3, try eating something new.” He called to Phantom, lazily floating down.

Suddenly, Lunch Lady rushed him, catching Phoenix against the wall. The ghost’s demeanor abruptly changed. Where before she had been furious, now she was acting sugary sweet.

“Cupcake?” She asked, holding up the pastry. “I made them this morning.”

Phoenix shook his claws dismissively “Ah, I dislike sweets greatly. I’m more of a spice lover.”

Rage enveloped the ghost again “THEN YOU SHALL DIE!” She reached back and readied a devastating attack.

But she had taken the bait, and got sucked in by a glowing white light. Phantom capped the thermos he had brought out seconds prior.

“Great distraction Phoenix!” He praised, floating down.

Phoenix shrugged “I have been told that I am exceedingly annoying.”

Phantom laughed “Hey me too. Ill get this back to the ghost zone, see ya later!”

Akai waved as Danny left, flapping over the evacuated students, just to show off, before vanishing behind the school.

* * *

Casper high was abuzz with news of the new hero, rumors abound. People had caught glimpses, but nobody was close enough to hear what happened, so the rumor mill was wild with theories.

There weren’t many different rumors, at first. Mostly speculation on the name of this new figure. ‘wingman’ was the most popular suggestion thrown around, mostly by those who believed that he would be phantoms sidekick. Others such as ‘avian’ or ‘the bird ghost’ were less popular but still prevalent.

By lunch rumors had reached almost everyone in the school, Akai included.

(Akai found the rumors hilarious, really. Human speculation getting so out of control that it would contradict itself was fascinating.)

But outside of rumors, things were normal. And life would settle into a pattern once again.

Until Joker appeared, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love writing akai.


End file.
